Until We Meet Again
by KimSunRi
Summary: Meski kita harus berpisah sekarang, suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. "Tapi untuk saat ini, tunggulah aku disana, ne? Aku berjanji kita akan bersama lagi nanti". Eunhae drabble! balesan review 'How I Love You' ada di dalam.


Title : Until We Meet Again

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, Charadeath, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

Cast :

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

.

.:Until We Meet Again:.

.

**Author's POV**

*Klining…*

Seorang _namja_ berambut merah memasuki sebuah toko bunga. Syal rajutan berwarna _beige_ melingkari lehernya, menutupi garis rahangnya yang tegas. Ia berbalik menghadap ke dalam toko, menepuk-nepuk bahunya membersihkan dedaunan kecoklatan yang berjatuhan di depan, karena ini adalah musim gugur.

Sang pemilik toko, ber_name-tagg _Leeteuk berbalik kearah sumber suara, tersenyum melihat _namja_ berambut merah itu. _Namja_ itu balas tersenyum.

"Kau datang lagi. Mau memesan yang biasa?" Sapa Leeteuk ramah.

Namja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya. Ah, dan apa bisa tolong tambahkan setangkai mawar merah muda dan putih?"

"Jadi dua tangkai?"

"Bukan, maksudku mawar yang warnanya gradasi merah muda dan putih itu…"

"Oh yang itu… Tentu. Tunggu sebentar ya."

_Namja_ itu memberikan _gummy smile_ nya dan mengangguk. Leeteuk segera mengambil bunga pesanannya. Ia lalu kembali dan membungkus bunga tersebut jadi satu pada tangkainya, sementara _namja_ tadi hanya memperhatikan kerja Leeteuk.

"Bunga ini untuk _yeojyachingu_mu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil melakukan pekerjaannya.

"_Aniyo, _bukan_ yeojyachingu. _Tapi_ namjachingu_. Bunga ini memiliki arti yang dalam…" _namja_ itu tersenyum.

"Beruntung sekali ia menerima bunga setiap hari darimu. Nah ini sudah selesai! Setangkai lily putih dan mawarnya!"

"Ah _gomawo_, Leeteuk-_ssi_."

"_Cheonman_ Hyukjae-_yah_! Datanglah lagi besok!"

_Namja_ itu, Hyukjae, tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah membayar ia pergi keluar toko itu sambil membawa dua tangkai bunga tersebut dalam dekapannya. Leeteuk tersenyum kearah punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh dari penglihatan jendela toko. Tapi kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi ekspresi heran.

"Arti yang dalam…? Itu untuk _namjachingu_nya kan? Tapi kalau tidak salah arti bunga lily putih kan-…"

.

.:Until We Meet Again:.

.

Hyukjae terus berjalan kaki menembus hawa dingin musim gugur. Matanya yang berkelopak satu menangkap pemandangan di sekitarnya. Terlihat dua orang anak kecil sedang asik menari bersama di tepi jalan. Ia tersenyum memandang mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang dari mereka, yang seorang _yeojya_ terjatuh dan mulai menangis. Sang _namja_ temannya segera menghampirinya dan menenangkannya. _Yeojya_ kecil itu terluka lututnya. Dengan cepat temannya menggendongnya di punggung dan membawanya pergi. Terlihat _yeojya_ itu memerah wajahnya namun ia tersenyum.

Hyukjae seolah melihat dirinya dulu, bersama _namjachingu_ yang sangat dicintainya. Kejadian serupa pernah terjadi. Karena mereka berdua senang sekali menari sejak kecil. Ia tertawa pelan dan kembali berjalan.

Dihirupnya rangkaian bunga di pelukannya. Wangi bunga lily yang sangat disukai _namjachingu_nya. Lalu ia menghirup syal rajutan yang ia kenakan, hadiah dari sang _namjachingu_ dihari natal. Hingga kini Hyukjae masih dapat merasakan wangi _vanilla_ yang sama dengan wangi tubuh _namjachingu_nya itu. Entah kenapa wangi tersebut tidak pernah hilang, dan Hyukjae amat menyukainya. Tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak lebih cepat untuk menghampiri tempat _namjachingu_ yang sangat ia rindukan.

.

.:Until We Meet Again:.

.

Hyukjae tengah berdiri dan menatap kearah depan sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengendurkan pelukannya pada karangan bunga yang dibawahnya. Ia kemudian berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini? Aku datang mengunjungimu lagi…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu karena ia tidak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Melainkan sebuah batu nisan yang terlihat bersih dan terawat. Ia mengusap batu nisan itu. Jemari panjangnya melewati ukiran nama yang tertera.

_**Lee Donghae**_  
_**1986 – 20xx**_

"Sudah dua tahun lamanya… Dan aku masih tidak dapat melupakanmu…"

Hyukjae tersenyum sendu. Ingatannya berlari ke kejadian dua tahun lalu. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa _namjachingu_nya dan mengubah hidupnya 180 derajat. Sejak itu ia bukan lagi orang yang sama. Separuh hatinya pergi dengan paksa.

Sudah terlalu banyak air mata ia tumpahkan, hingga ia tidak sanggup lagi menangis. Kini ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Meski senyuman tersebut tidak secerah dulu. Cepat-cepat ia kembali dari lamunannya sebelum ia merasa terlalu sedih.

"Ah, _ani_… Aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah mau melupakanmu. Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku hingga kapanpun, dan aku tidak akan pernah merubahnya… Jadi tenang saja ya, hae?"

Ia tertawa pelan.

"Aku membawakanmu bunga lagi. Menurutku kedua bunga ini sangat pas untukku padamu. Kau sangat menyukai lily putih dari dulu kan? Agaknya aku mengerti sekarang kenapa… Memang… _Cinta yang dalam namun diliputi duka_…"

Ia meletakkan bunga lily putih yang ia bawa di hadapan nisan itu. Hyukjae terdiam, membiarkan angin musim gugur membelai lembut rambut merahnya. Entah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu disitu. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang diingatnya. Terlalu banyak rasa rindu meliputi hatinya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu hae… Aku rindu senyuman malaikatmu, tingkah kekanakanmu, dan kau yang selalu bersamaku… Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, hae. Tapi untuk saat ini, tunggulah aku disana, _ne_? Aku berjanji kita akan bersama lagi nanti… Tapi bersabarlah sampai saat itu tiba…"

Hyukjae mengecup nisan itu. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hari mulai sore, hae… Aku pulang dulu ya? Besok aku akan datang lagi…"

Ia meletakkan bunga mawar tadi dan bangkit berdiri. Ia berbalik, berjalan menjauhi pemakaman tersebut dengan senyuman sendu di wajahnya.

"_Aku masih mencintaimu… Dan akan selalu mencintaimu_…"

**.**

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

*Author ditendang karena bikin fic galau.

_Mianhae_ malah bawa drabble super pendek yang isinya gaje dan galau begini _

Terus tadi nemu bahasa bunga lily putih sama mawar pink-putih, jadi ya… tiba-tiba kepengen bikin drabble deh. Lahirlah fic gaje ini.

Yeap, yang diucapin Hyukkie dan italic padahal bahasa Indo itu bahasa bunganya ~

Dan karna aku abis bikin fic galau lagi, doakan saja berikutnya fluff #plak

Dah dulu curcolnya, bales repiu sebelom di tendang lagi ~

**donghai** : entah bahasa apa tapi aku juga suka pake kata itu ehehe.. thx 4 rnr! ^^

**diya1013** : ara~ ini cuma oneshot ga ada lanjutannya

**gaemwon407** : uwaduh banyak skali gudang Eunhae momentku. Tapi kalo yg non fanservice, paling lucu cari aja 'donghae wants to play with eunhyuk'. Itu udah lama banget tp pas Adonis camp ^^

**ressijewell** : _mianhae_ aku gbs bikin haehyuk . Tapi biasanya ga terlalu ku tunjukkin sih seme-uke nya. Mereka sama" _namja_ aku gamau bikin salah satu jadi terlalu mirip _yeojya_~

**nyukkunyuk** : hehe hyukkie memang lucu *peluk hyukkie. *digampar hae. Nih ada lagi tapi galau ._. abis ini aku bakal post fluff lagi mungkin

**kyukyu** : thx 4 rnr! ^^

**Cho Kyura** : waduh kykny ga ad sequelny story itu, _mianhae_ _ _Nado saranghaee_~

**anchofishy** : uwah nemu teman sehati! Hehe. Yang ini belum kejadian nyata mian, tapi aku juga cari-cari nanti aku coba bikin lagi ya ^^

**myfishychovy** : hehe iya. Itu udah ^^

**ifitanara** : yay temen seperjuangan lagi! #plak. Komenmu berharga kok dan ga gaje buat ku ehehe.. makasi ya ^^

**arumfishy** : ada juga hyuk bayangin muka ku ~ #plak . hehe

Buat smuanya, _gomawo_ yang uda repiu! Hehe. Yang uda baca juga ^^. Oh iya aku pengen bikin Eunhae story yang Non!AU(Not Alternate Universe/setting real) lagi. Ada yang punya moment bagus untuk referensi? :3

Last, thanks for reading! And… mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
